


Workout Routine

by macabrecabra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper's got a horror face headcanon, Smuddle storie, intense oral, lots of teeth and growlyness, monster mouth, monster tongue, plot what plot?, pretty straightforward to the point smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji knew exactly what he wanted to achieve while meditating in the same room Reaper was working out in. The only problem was getting Reaper interested... even if it meant riling up the mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a saucy mood so this saucy piece of fiction was born. Enjoy the smuddles of this rare pair my friends!

Genji like to assume Reaper was teasing him when he knew, in fact, that that was the furthest thing from his mind. Flirting and the like were not things Reaper particularly went out of his way to do, let alone when he was absorbed in his own world tuning everyone else out to focus on his workout.

Still, seeing the mercenary doing push-ups one handed, every muscle in his upper body flexing and moving with the exertion and the slight sheen of sweat that had started to glisten on the too pale skin had Genji more than a little distracted from his meditation. Perhaps Zenyatta had been more than a little wise in pointing out doing meditation while Reaper did his training regiment wasn't the best of ideas.

Not the best of ideas but there was no arguing it was the best of views. 

Reaper paused in his rep, balancing on one hand as he glanced towards Genji, “You need something?”

The cyborg blinked, realizing he had been staring more than a little intently before giving a chuckle, “No, just contemplating the view,”

“What view? The window is behind you,” Reaper bluntly stated before going back to his push-ups, switching arms.

“I prefer my view more supple. Rippling,” Genji let his eyes trail back over the mercenary's exposed upper torso,feeling a flutter of warmth start to build in his organic systems, “muscular....”

“I thought you were meditating,” Reaper drawled pausing again.

Genji gave a shrug, “I tried to meditate and fight temptation but I am weak and you,” The cyborg gave a wide grin, leaning forward some, “You are clearly more than physically fit,”

Reaper was staring at him and if Genji could see his twisted face, he would be pretty sure he would be giving his best unimpressed look, “Not in the mood,” he responded flatly before going back to his workout.

A frustrated groan escaped Genji as he pouted some, giving Reaper an annoyed look. Really when it came to intimacy, getting Reaper interested in it at all was like trying to heat a hot pocket with a lighter sometimes. When he wasn't in the mood to be frisky, the sex drive of the mercenary was a barren desert that would yield little chance of the sweet waters of arousal.

Still Genji always threw himself into that desert to see if he could search out an oasis. 

He rose to his feet, moving over to where Reaper had returned to his reps, moving to sit down on his back, crossing his legs and arms. Reaper gave a grunt, turning his head some, the pale mask covering the look of annoyance his body language was giving away, “You mind?”

“Just adding extra weight. I want to help you in your workout. I could move under you and you can do the push-ups. Just maybe more vigorously and quickly,” Genji suggested, arching an eyebrow.

“You are being a pest,” Reaper growled.

Genji tilted his head some,looking down at Reaper with a contemplative look. Reaper had little patience with people but he usually only got, at most, annoyed with them and a bit surely. It was rare that his temper was riled up at all but when he was angry he could get very violent and aggressive quickly. 

Really it was a dangerous game to play in pushing Reaper to the point he got aggressive but then, Genji always did like to flirt with death.

Casually he shifted some, planning his next move before suddenly griping Reaper's shoulders and shoving the mercenary hard to the ground, with one hand at the back of his head, the other hand gripping the arm behind Reaper's back to keep it twisted there. A sound of surprise escaped Reaper, caught somewhere between a yelp and a snarl before just as quickly as Genji had launched his impromptu attack, Reaper began to thrash. 

Genji found his knees hitting the ground as Reaper dissipated to smoke, reforming quickly now on top, snarling and clearly riled up as he started to grapple and try to force the cyborg down. Even with his cybernetic strength, Genji found himself struggling to hold his own against Reaper. The other was a lot more skilled in martial arts that focused more on take-down tactics than those that Genji knew, not to mention when Reaper was angry, truly upset and his temper flared, he was a rather tenacious, unpredictable, and wild fighter. 

With a decisive slam to the floor that had Genji's senses reeling for a moment, Reaper had him pinned, panting hard and staring down at him,his face revealed as the mask was knocked off and across the floor in the tussle. That black mass of shadows didn't show the usual red eyes, only a gaping maw of bared teeth now, bright white teeth flashing in obvious displeasure as he leaned in, “What was that for?” he snarled.

“Just a bit of fun,” Genji retorted, smirking as he brought his hands to grip the forearms of Reaper, “I nearly had you,”

Those teeth were bared a bit more and a low growl was rumbling in Reaper's chest as he tightened his grip on Genji's shoulder, curling his fingers against the metal, “That was not funny,”

“No it wasn't funny but you are always a sight to see when you are riled up,” Genji gave a tilt of his head, “Do I get punished?”

“No,” Reaper responded bluntly, “I'm not going to fall for your stupid game,”

Oh Reaper was in a strange mood today. Genji pouted, flopping back some as he let out a sigh, “You can't even humor me right now? Just a little bit of dirty talk?”

The mercenary stared at him silently for a few seconds before letting out a hissing sound, moving to pull back from Genji only to grab his hips roughly, pushing his legs apart, “You need a better way to cool your damn ass,”

Genji leaned up on his elbows some, watching as the horrific mouth of Reaper's split open to allow a long, dripping, black tongue to snake its way out, making the cyborg's breath hitch. That tongue may have been the nightmare of many but he knew the truth. That tongue would be a thing of his every fantasy from now until the day his systems failed. If there was a god of lust and sex out there in the wide universe, that tongue was the greatest gift to be blessed onto mere mortals if mortals and Genji was more than thankful everyday it belonged to his lover alone. A selfish little sinful treasure to keep to himself. 

“I am not really this worked up all the time. You get me this worked up,” Genji murmured, unable to hide the excitement in his voice as that tongue dipped closer to the seams of his crotch, “And most people would probably be terrified to let you put that mouth of yours near them,”

Reaper gave a snort but didn't respond as he roughly kept Genji's legs apart, bringing that tongue against his partner's crotch. Genji tensed up some, letting out a soft groan as he allowed the valve there to relax, one hand moving down to help coax his length forward. 

That long, dexterous tongue was quick to get to work, sliding over the heated synthetic mesh of Genji's length, dipping lower into the slit it emerged from, causing Genji to jolt and let out a strident whine, shivering. 

Genji had had lovers in the past, many who were skilled and could get him to feel good. He had even, once or twice tried interfacing with an omnics which had been an interesting experience. Nothing though came close to the things that Reaper's strange biology could manage between that shifting form and longer than normal tongue that was wrapping around his length, those dangerous teeth just barely touching against the sensitiveness organ.

That level of danger and threat to each encounter had Genji jumping more, hands moving to grip onto the hood Reaper often wore, murmuring encouragements. Reaper didn't change his pace though, taking his time as he brought one hand up to press against Genji's entrance, a low chuckle in his throat, “Already wet are you?”

“Lubricants kick in at the very slightest chance of ah....some examination. Can't control that,” Genji murmured, his shoulder valves clicking to let out a hiss of steam. 

Reaper just gave another raspy chuckle as he moved a hand to grip Genji's length, starting to leisurely stroke it as he lowered his mouth and without warning, plunged that sinful tongue deep into him. Genji jolted, writhing some in the grip of the mercenary as the muscular organ pushed in further than what could be natural, able to map out then entirety of the sexual modification systems easily and trigger every single pleasure point with lashing swipes.

That tongue was going to be the death of him, that was the briefest thought Genji had as his systems heated up further, starting to head towards an overload of sensations. He was panting heavily, letting himself fall onto his back, legs curling over the shoulders of the mercenary working his length and slit in tandem at an unforgiving pace that was not slowing down anytime soon. 

The first crashes of orgasm swept over Genji as he let out a cry shuddering, his hands gripping at the floor, panting heavily. There was no reprieve though, no time to enjoy the afterglow. Reaper hadn't stopped moving that tongue or his hand even as it was coated with Genji's fluids. If anything, the pace was faster now, rougher with each thrashing thrust of that tongue and clank of teeth against metal. Reaper was driving him at a pleasurably cruel pace, no doubt working out a bit of the aggression for earlier in a way that had Genji losing his mind quickly.

Genji was trembling and panting, squirming around, wanting to pull away and press against the other all at once, a sobbing gasp of pleasure ripping from his throat as he was quickly being pushed to a second orgasm,”Reaper! I can't-! Ah!” he couldn't form words, babbling and thrashing, his voice getting louder before going rigid with a second orgasm.

His internal systems were starting to blare alarms into his delirious, pleasure filled consciousness,steam pouring from his shoulders in quick bursts like some strange mockery of breathing. He was starting to overheat internally and it was pushing all systems to another peak, a growing crescendo. Genji felt his vocalizer cut out, teeth gritted as his eyes fell shut, his hips arching as his whole body. 

Then his systems hit overload and Genji felt himself lose complete control of his body, his mind swimming with too many sensations to name before blacking out as his systems shut down forcefully. The blackout was only a few seconds as his overheated systems hissed, all receptors shut down to allow himself the opportunity to cool to safely cool down before he blew a circuit. 

His vision was blurry and unfocused staring off, his mouth taking in deep pants of air to aid in releasing the heat slowly leaving his body. Reaper had pulled away, sitting on his heels, pulling back in that long tongue into that ferocious monstrous mouth that was split in what Genji assumed was a smirk but was far too gone to really take note. 

Genji groaned, turning his head, his limbs twitching as he groggily tried to remember how to move and even then, his limbs felt incredibly heavy in that soothing after overload way that left him completely drained. The cyborg closed his eyes, smiling some, too lazy to even thing about anything other than how boneless he felt right now, although he made a feeble grope in the general direction of where Reaper sat, “You... “ Genji finally croaked out, “You are going to kill me,”

“You asked for it,” Reaper responded, moving to grasp Genji's hand lightly, “Only way to tire you out,”

“Who needs meditation to reach enlightenment when you just pushed me into the cosmic void beyond comprehension,” Genji murmured, slowly starting to sit up, wincing as his systems protested. 

A dull throb of pain that would fade in a few hours at most and just a reminder of how intense the orgasms had been. Overload was a unique features of the more mechanical parts of his body and for omnics, that was how they usually achieve and orgasmic feeling. The difference, of course with Genji,was the ways to force his body to overload were more difficult than what wasfound in omnics and most organics couldn't keep up long enough to get him to that point. Reaper though was more than able to deliver those circuit burning overloads combined with the biological feelings oforgasm that left Genji feeling like his soul had temporarily left his body. 

Genji sat tiredly up on his elbows now, looking down the length of his still heaving body. He could still feel the sticky sensation of his own mess against his stomach and made a face, looking down at the mat, “Better clean up before someone comes in here to use the equipment,”

“I think everyone knows what just happened. You are too loud,” Reaper drawled, still resting back on his heels, tilting his head.

Genji gave a slight huff of embarrassment, slowly shuffling to his own knees and moving closer to reaper, “Yeah well, next time gag me. Tracer is already looking shell shocked enough from walking in on us in the bathroom,”

Reaper just gave a snort as the cyborg rested his ands on the mercenary's knees, “If that's what you call it,”

The cyborg slid his hands up to the crotch of the mercenary, feeling the others desire now and giving a slight grin, “Your turn now though,” he lowered his head, fixing Reaper with a sly look, “My turn to make you get too loud,”

Reaper tilted his head but that strange abomination of a smile that his twisted mouth could pull off hadn't gone anywhere. That tongue snaked out just abit more as he leaned forward, inches away from Genji's face, “Round two it is then,”

 

Genji gave a wide grin before closing the distance to pull his lover into a heated, twisted kiss of tongue and teeth. 

He needed to rile up Reaper's temper more often.


End file.
